


As a Person

by iceprinceloki



Series: Forays Into Indecency or Daniel is a Poor Choice of Friend [12]
Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Character Development, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Mischief, Pride, Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22466026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceprinceloki/pseuds/iceprinceloki
Summary: Louis muses on his relationship and how it has grown over the last few months, his feelings on his lovers, himself, his past and the future. And why is Daniel looking so mischievous as soon ass Armand leaves?
Relationships: Armand/Daniel Molloy, Armand/Daniel Molloy/Louis de Pointe du Lac, Armand/Louis de Pointe du Lac, Daniel Molloy/Louis de Pointe du Lac
Series: Forays Into Indecency or Daniel is a Poor Choice of Friend [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553704
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	As a Person

**Author's Note:**

> I've had some awesome reviews! Love your comments and really appreciate hearing your thoughts! I hope you enjoy the next few installments!

After his experience at the mercy of Armand’s tongue Louis was feeling far better about his lovers and their activities. Their activities now included frottage, oral, rimming, and mutual masturbation. More than Louis ever thought he would experience, he was brimming with the desire to find out what more he was missing out on. What else existed in this mysterious world of pleasure that had eluded him for two hundred years?

He didn’t know but he was certain that he would find out soon enough. He looked forward to waking up every night and finding his lovers already hard at work with each other. Occasionally he simply watched them and learned about them in the process, but he always felt shy about watching them in the throes of passion. They assured him they enjoyed putting on a show but he still went cherry red when they made him watch.

He had come a long way in their new activities, even starting to let Armand put him in different positions for that sinful little pleasure they shared. Daniel meanwhile had become fixated on playing mirror with him, enjoying teaching Louis about what felt good or didn’t, enjoying letting Louis take control without their bodies touching once. Armand loved lording over them while they played their little game, occasionally telling Louis to do something he knew would drive Daniel mad; so that Daniel would have to copy him and vice versa.

He felt good about his progress, he felt for the first time in many years that he was growing as a person, growing in his relationship. He was learning not only about pleasure but also about confidence, self-respect and communication. He was starting to love himself in ways he never knew he was lacking. He was dressing better, hunting better, being more tactile and affectionate.

With Lestat things had been the same for so long, Louis never got the air or space he needed to grow, not that he didn’t love Lestat. He did love the man but after a few months with his lovers he knew that Lestat was not suited to him as a partner. He had never felt valuable as a person with Lestat, the man had made him feel valuable as a piece of eye candy; or as a trophy. He didn’t think Lestat actually knew anything about him that wasn’t common knowledge.

When he had confided his feelings and thoughts on Lestat to Armand and Daniel they hadn’t agreed or disagreed, they remained neutral and he had loved them for it. Armand had simply told him that they were happy he felt good with them and that they were honoured to have been a part of his growth. Daniel had smiled at him and nudged his shoulder playfully, telling him that they were proud of him they’d seen him changing and it was a good change. Armand kissed him and said he’d never seen Louis happier.

Louis felt nothing but love unending for these two men and couldn’t believe his luck at finding them. They were great for conversation, they made him laugh, they could keep secrets, they were never jealous of him or each other, there was a beautiful balance between them all. Louis never felt belittled, dependant, repressed or bullied; a wondrous change of scenery for him.

They had their fights certainly, but they always made up and discussed their problems like the adults they were. The worst fight had been when they found out that Daniels mother had died and he refused to let them accompany him to the funeral, Armand nearly spat fire and demanded to be allowed to be there for his fledgling. Daniel had left their flat for three nights, going to the funeral without having given them an address. He returned completely crushed and in desperate need of his lovers.

They had made it through this devastating event in his life and Louis felt they were stronger and closer because of it. Armand and Daniel had a long conversation in private after a few nights and when Louis had re-joined them it seemed they had made their peace and formed some new bond.

That had been a fortnight ago. It had been about a month and a half since Louis allowed Armand his new perversion and things were going smashingly.

It was snowing finally and the air was chilled and brisk, all the more reason to stay in bed. The cold weather had the pleasant result of increasing their sex drives, Louis didn’t know how it worked but Armand and Daniel were nearly insatiable the last two weeks, he couldn’t complain though because he was just as bad. It seemed they had all gotten too hyped on the hormones and their life was becoming one endless orgy. There had been three or four nights where they didn’t even leave their bed. Louis was certain the cold weather had something to do with it.

One night Daniel had appeared out of nowhere and pinned him to a wall in an alleyway and they had a quick moment of passion through their jeans while Armand watched. It was amazing and Louis wouldn’t trade it for anything, their relationship was blossoming outside of the bedroom as well; he blushed as he remembered his most recent date with Armand. They had gone to an old haunt and had some fun innocent bonding time that was sorely needed; they had spoken for hours and reconnected emotionally.

There was definite love, romance and connection between them; it wasn’t merely about sex or lust. They loved one another and he felt that keenly. Louis was sitting on the window seat in their bedroom watching his lovers playing outside in the snow, thinking about all that had come to pass. He had become ever more comfortable in his body thanks to them, although they could still make him blush and try to cover up, but he also relished in making them salivate over his smooth skin and gentle curves.

And salivate they did, Louis was initially stunned when he realized how attractive he was to them and he found himself with a power he didn’t know how to wield. They would kiss his body and whisper words of appreciation for his beauty. It made his blood pound through his veins just thinking about it.

However despite their advances and his newfound comfort and bravery between the sheets the thought still niggled in the back of his mind that eventually they would run out of new things to do. That would leave only one more frontier. Louis knew he was obsessing and psyching himself out, he had a few conversations with his partners about his thoughts and every time they reassured him that it would be fine and it would happen when it happened. Despite his lovers constant reassurances and the knowledge that he could do it whenever he was ready, he couldn’t help but think on it.

He knew now he wouldn’t be forced but he still tried to imagine how it would happen, how it would feel, how long it would take, would he want to do it again? Would they want to do it again? Would he even be able to do it or not, and most importantly which of his lovers would it be? He startled to see Armand looking up at him from their yard with an understanding smile on his face, and Louis felt Armand’s voice in his mind gently telling him not to think on it too hard.

Armand vanished and Louis knew he had gone to hunt. Their door opened and Daniel came in with that dreaded look of mischief on his face, Louis internally groaned, this could never end well; why did he keep letting Daniel rope him into shit like this?


End file.
